Reunion
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Slash.-Morgan/Reid- "La reunión de ex preparatorianos es un evento que todo el mundo espera con ansias, excepto, Spencer Reid"
1. Chapter 1

**TITULO:** Reunion

**Chapter One**

**Serie:** Criminal Mind

**Pairings****/Warning:** Morgan/Reid

**Category:** Slash. Fluffy, cursi y cursi (tengo que ser más específica?).

**Raiting:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Criminal Mind, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

_**COPY LE FAY **__: D__espués de horas de ingeniar y escribir, me di cuenta que mi trabajo necesita estar _**asegurado**_ para que lectores como tú, quienes me permiten continuar con vida, sepan que lo que leen y está escrito por mi se encuentra _**completamente garantizado**_, en escritura y presencia._** Tú**_ te lo mereces y ésta solamente es una de las pocas cosas que haré por ti. Gracias por leerme y espero disfrutes tú lectura. Cualquier comentario, estoy a tus órdenes en FeedBack_

**Tiempo:** **En algún punto de sus vidas.**

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_.mx **ó **katrinna_le_

**MSN: **shania_

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y contiene Slash. Si no te gusta entonces bye, pero si te agrada o tienes curiosidad, welcome ^^_

_-----------_

Bien, antes que nada debo agregar que esto, que pretendía ser un _One Shot_ (si, aja), se me salió de las manos, alcanzando una magnitud…un poquito más grande de la que pensé. Por eso voy a dividirla en 2 o 3 chaps, (depende de la extensión) Así que…luego me dicen que no aviso, en primera (toma nota), te vas a topar con una historia sumamente (**recalco**) sumamente cursi, y en segunda, esta idea no es mía. Pero me dieron el permiso de tomarla y hacerla un _happy birthday present_, para nada más y nada menos que mi querida y por siempre apreciada Doc **Maggy**_ (aplausos)._

Y aquí la paradoja, a pesar de que escribo nunca he sido buena para las felicitaciones, así que mi querida y adorada **MaGg**, espero que me entiendas (con estas escuetas palabras) y que disfrutes este día tan especial.

De parte de su majestad y mía, os deseamos _**"HAPPY B-DAY TO YOU"**_

Y así sin más discursos sacados de la manga en un día de boda, Here I Go. Enjoyed, everyone ^^

**KLF**

**------------------------**

Las Vegas debía de tener algo _especial_ porqué era ya la segunda vez que acudían al estado de la diversión a causa de un asesino serial.

El equipo completo se encontraba ahí, incluso García, que no paró de hablar sobre casinos, el dinero rápido, alguna trampita cibernética para ganar y el mágico retorno de Sigfried y Roy.

Él no entendía la emoción del equipo, quizá tenía que ver con que había crecido ahí o que los juegos de asar, para él, eran casi absurdos. _Meras matemáticas_.

Pero solo podía sonreír _decentemente_ y escuchar los cuchicheos de García, JJ y Prentiss sobre escaparse a uno de esos casinos después de terminar el trabajo.

Y efectivamente, el caso se resolvió como siempre, con lamentables pérdidas para los familiares de las víctimas, pero con favorables resultados para el brazo fuerte de la ley.

Rossi propuso un par de días extra que sorprendentemente Aaron Hotchner consintió.

Quizá tenía que ver con el estrés que había estado acumulando desde hacía tiempo, o tal vez con la dificultad del caso que los había puesto a todos al límite del análisis.

Era la primera vez que sucedía, pero un rato de diversión a nadie le sentaba mal.

Sin embargo, y pese a la emoción de sus compañeros, él no podía experimentar lo mismo. En primera, por su deber hacia su madre, le prometió visitarla siempre que pudiera y estuviera en la ciudad, y en segunda por la hoja doblada que no necesitó leer diez veces para recordarla.

-¿Qué ocultas ahí, chico?

La voz de Derek Morgan en su oreja lo exaltó.

-Nada. Qué… ¿qué podría estar ocultando?

Su sonrisa de _aquí no sucede nada_ nunca había dado resultado, por eso con mucha agilidad, y poca coordinación de su parte, Morgan le arrebató la hoja.

-¿Así que una fiesta?

-Si… bueno…técnicamente es una reunión "recreativa" de la preparatoria, pero si lo pones en esas palabras…si, es una fiesta.-Asintió, cuando su compañero enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y por qué la escondes?

-No la escondo.-Se defendió, recargándose en la pared.- ¿Por qué la escondería? Solo iba a tirarla.

Morgan frunció el entrecejo y volvió a mirar la invitación.

-Aquí dice que es hoy a las nueve.

-Si, lo sé, me ha bastado leerla una vez para saber que dice.

-¿Y?

-No hay un "Y". Solo no iré. Punto.

Reid caminó hasta el baño y se mojó el rostro. El equipo había quedado en reunirse e ir a un buen casino. Un rato de _esparcimiento sano_, como Morgan agregó entre risas.

Las Vegas siempre sería dinero-ganancias-pérdidas y quizá diversión. Para él, solo era un mundo pagano de veneración al Dios verde, sin contar el criadero de jugadores patológicos muy convenientes a los casinos.

Pero debía convivir, eran su familia. Además daban por sentado que él conocía todo por ahí.

¿De verdad olvidaban con quien trataban?

-Hey, chico. ¿Sucede algo?

Reid miró el rostro de Morgan por el espejo y negó. Era bueno haciéndolo.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Bueno, alguien a quien invitan a la reunión de la preparatoria, no actúa precisamente como tú.

-¿Y cómo debería de actuar? ¿Dando saltos de alegría y pensando en qué me voy a poner, y cómo me voy a peinar?

-Si lo veo de esa forma…yo SI me preocuparía.

Spencer imitó la sonrisa de Morgan, quien lo siguió hasta que el más joven se sentó en la cama.

-Vamos, es solo una fiesta.-Dijo, dándole un leve golpe en el brazo.-Verte con tus compañeros, saber de ellos, criticar. Es lo que todos esperan en la vida.

-Quizá tú y _todo_ el mundo, pero yo no. Ni siquiera imaginé que me invitarían.

Morgan no tuvo que saber cómo había llegado a él la invitación, así que se sentó a su lado y trató de animarlo.

-No son tan malas, ¿sabes? Yo he tenido dos y aun me quedan deseos de volver a otra.

-Tú si tienes cosas interesantes que contar y personas a las que volver a ver con cierto afecto. Yo no, Morgan.

-Reid…

-Solo olvídalo, ¿de acuerdo? Yo…yo no pretendo ir y ver a las mismas personas que hicieron de mi vida un infierno. Solo…ni siquiera sé porqué me invitaron. Debió ser un error de imprenta.

El muchacho se dejó caer sobre la cama y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, ahí Morgan comprendió el gran conflicto que su compañero estaba teniendo.

Le había relatado algunos amargos episodios vividos en la preparatoria. Quizá cualquiera los había tenido, pero no cualquiera era un genio conviviendo con mulas que jamás lo valoraron.

Sintió un calorcito recorriéndole el estómago, y tras friccionar las manos, simplemente se decidió.

-Iremos.-Comunicó con resolución al chico que se descubrió el rostro y lo miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

-¿Qué?

-Iremos a esa fiesta. Tú y yo iremos.

-Pero Morgan…

-No acepto una negativa, Reid.

El chico se incorporó de un salto y tomó el brazo del hombre que estaba por salir de la habitación.

-¿Pero es que a caso no escuchaste todo lo que te…?

-Lo hice.-Asintió sonriente.-Es por eso que iremos a demostrarles a esos idiotas lo que eres.

Abrió mucho los ojos y miró salir a Morgan, quien parecía encantado de la vida con la idea de ir a una reunión de ex preparatorianos.

Un minuto entero transcurrió para que la sinapsis en sus neuronas retornara a la normalidad y pudiera respirar profundamente.

Ahora no habría poder de ninguna índole que hiciera cambiar a Morgan de parecer. Tendría que ir a una fiesta que desde ya, no le agradaba, y _convivir_ con personas que lo odiaban solo por ser él.

Si esa era la manera de demostrarles a los demás quién era...

-Debí romper esa maldita invitación desde el principio.-Se dijo, sabiendo que estaba condenado a revivir sus malas experiencias de escuela.

Hora y media más tarde, Morgan regresó a la habitación, encontrando al _chico_ exactamente como lo dejó.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Nada. Solo he decidido que si voy a revivir los chistes más cómicos de mi estadía en la preparatoria, lo haré así.

El mayor enarcó una ceja.

-¿Con la ropa de siempre?

-Si. Este soy yo y así siempre seré.

-Pero Reid…

-Ya se que no voy a lograr persuadirte, así que por favor respétame esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Morgan bufó y después negó con la cabeza. Si los padres hablaban de lo difícil que era convivir con un adolescente, estos no habían conocido a Spencer Reid.

-De acuerdo, entonces…

Llamaron a la puerta y Morgan se apresuró a abrirla, encontrándose con la mujer rubia con la que compartía coqueteos y amor fraterno.

-Morgan me habló de tú reunión.-Expuso García, quien muy sonriente se abrió paso hasta el interior de la habitación.

-Si, gracias por utilizar eso que se llama _discreción_.-Señaló Morgan.

-Oh, solo estás celoso porqué hoy la atención es de Reid. Pero prometo ser más discreta mañana.-Guiñó, parándose frente al chico que no entendía lo que sucedía.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pondrás? ¿No me dirás que eso, verdad?

El tartamudeo del muchacho lo dijo todo.

-¡PERO REID!-Expuso sobresaltada.- ¡No puedes ir así a una reunión de ex compañeros! ¡Te comerán vivo!

-Se lo dije, pero se ha empeñado.-Asintió Morgan, volviendo a abrir la puerta.

-Técnicamente.-Dijo el aludido.-Yo NO planeaba ir a esa tonta fiesta, así que no tengo nada preparado y NO pienso comprar nada. El noventa por ciento de esas reuniones, es solo una barata forma para criticar a las personas y saber con quien codearse o no para futuros…

-Morgan te obligó, ¿verdad?-Sonrió la rubia, recibiendo el asentimiento avergonzado del genio.-Descuida, cariño, ya encontraremos una buena solución.

García lo veía todo tan sencillo, pero para él no lo era.

¿Por qué simplemente no se iban a ese tonto casino y pasaban la noche tratando de ganarle a una absurda máquina?

-¿Y bien?-Indagó la voz alegre de JJ que hizo su aparición.- ¿En dónde está lo que usarás esta noche?

-¿A quién más le dijo Morgan?-Gruñó el aludido, quien se cruzó de brazos en una clara muestra de evasión.

-Oh, no te preocupes, esto no sale de nosotros.-Guiñó Prentiss, mirando en derredor al igual que JJ.

-Reid no tiene nada preparado.-Comunicó García, recargando su mentón en la mano derecha.

-¿Y entonces que utilizará…? ¡¿No me digas que eso?!

El grito de Prentiss exaltó, tal vez, a los otros huéspedes.

-No puedes usar eso, Spence. Sería como demostrarles a los demás que no has hecho nada de tú vida.-Negó JJ, como si hubiera cometido una grave falta.

-Pero…

-Habrá que hacer algo al respecto.-Asintió la trigueña, analizando la situación.-Si lo dejamos ir así…

-No quiero ni pensar lo que sucedería.-Agregó García, concordando con las dos mujeres.

-Pero…

-Quizá podamos conseguirle un buen traje por Internet.-Opinó JJ, mirando a Reid y volviendo a la charla con sus compañeras.- ¿Pero harán entregas tan rápido?

-Yo opino que…

-Oh, eso déjamelo a mi.-Sonrió García.-El cibermundo es lo mío.

-¿Pero qué sería bueno para él?-Indagó Prentiss y Reid nunca se sintió tan observado como en ese momento.

Tres mujeres mirándolo de una forma poco confiable que solo le provocó escalofríos.

-Quizá un pantalón negro y un jersey.-Opinó la trigueña como si estuviera dando el perfil de algún sospechoso.

-No. Luciría exactamente igual que siempre.-Opinó García, no despegando la mirada del aludido.

-Es verdad. ¿Qué tal un conjunto completo? Sería un cambio.-Aseguró JJ, dándose golpecitos en los labios, dando a entender que estaba pensando.

-Eso suena bien.

-Si, definitivamente es…

-¡BASTA!-Gritó Reid, quien jamás había experimentado tanta falta de control en su vida.-Solo basta, ¿de acuerdo?

Las mujeres lo miraron y después rieron.

-Definitivamente te hace falta salir, Spence.-Agregó JJ cuando pudo controlarse.

-Si, todo ese estrés no es bueno para tú salud.-Asintió Prentiss.

-Tranquilízate, doctor, todo saldrá bien.-Guiñó García, quien aun reía.

Las palabras de ninguna surtían efecto. Más que nunca, no deseaba ir a esa reunión. Ahora sus compañeras de trabajo se reían de él, _como si nunca hubiera sucedido_, y maquinaban cosas que comenzaban a darle miedo.

-No quiero ir.-Remilgó cual niño, siendo ignorado por las tres mujeres.

Ahora entendía porqué no era bueno reunir a más de una mujer en una misma habitación.

-¿Y bien?, ¿ya terminaron de chismear?-Indagó Morgan, quien era flanqueado por Rossi.

-Esto es importante, ¿si? Reid debe lucir más que genial.-Indicó García.

-¿Y ya saben cómo harán eso?-La voz experimentada de Rossi se escuchó en la habitación, algo que no alentó al más joven y que lo obligó a escabullirse y encerrarse en el baño.

Tal vez si el retrete se lo tragaba no iría ni escucharía a sus compañeros de trabajo, _lo que le faltaba_, hablar sobre esa tonta fiesta de la que JAMÁS debieron enterarse.

Las cinco personas miraron la puerta del baño cerrarse y tras un momento retomaron su _importante_ charla.

-No, aun no.-Negó Prentiss.-Pero estamos hablando sobre eso.

-Reid se verá bien con cualquier cosa. Tiene el físico.-Asintió JJ.

-¿Eso quiere decir que lo has estado mirando?-Indagó la trigueña.

-Pues si, ¿quién no lo miraría?

García rió y palmeó el brazo de Morgan quien solo sonrió.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudarles.-Dijo Rossi.-A veces me gusta ayudar en causas desesperadas, y por lo que veo, esta es una.

El hombre era reservado, pero cuando se trataba de la _familia,_ era capas de reír sin parar y de ayudar sin ni siquiera indagar, por eso extrajo su teléfono móvil y se dispuso a hacer _algunas_ llamadas.

-Ustedes tendrán que encargarse de lo demás, ¿de acuerdo?

Las tres mujeres asintieron, curiosas de saber lo que David Rossi estaba planeando.

-¿Y Hotch?-Indagó el hombre antes de que alguien del otro lado de la línea respondiera.

-Oh, está arreglando un par de asuntos.-Comunicó Morgan

-Me imagino que concernientes a esto, ¿verdad?

Morgan asintió, curioso también por todo eso.

Veinte minutos después, Hotch estaba también en la habitación, aguardando cualquier cosa que sucediera.

No entendía mucho ese _problema_, pero siempre era mejor distraerse en otras cosas que pensar en descuartizados, raptados y rostros rogando por ser salvados.

-¿A caso no planea salir?-Indagó, mirando la puerta cerrada del baño.

-No creo.-Negó Morgan. Todo eso de la reunión seguía sin gustarle al joven doctor, pero irían. Le gustara o no, y el equipo estaba de acuerdo con él.

Reid se merecía una buena fiesta de reunión y eso le daría.- ¿Qué crees que planee Rossi?-Inquirió a Hotch, quien había encendido el televisor y pasaba los canales con pereza.

-No lo sé, pero conociéndolo, será algo bueno.

Morgan opinaba lo mismo. Rossi actuaba de maneras misteriosas.

Un par de minutos más tarde el hombre volvió a hacer acto de presencia junto con las tres mujeres que llegaban cargadas de bolsas y un par de valijas.

-¿Se van a mudar a la luna?

-Muy gracioso, dulzura.-Rió García, tocando la puerta del baño.-Reid, abre la puerta.

-¡No si siguen con esa tonta idea de la fiesta!

-Vamos Spence.-Animó JJ.-No es tan malo.

-Además haremos un milagro.-Corroboró Prentiss, quien llevaba lo que parecía una secadora de cabello.

-Bien, todo hecho. El resto es suyo.-Indicó Rossi, cediéndole un porta trajes a García, quien volvió a tocar.

-No nos iremos de aquí, Reid.

-Será mejor que abras.-Asintió Hotch, que se debatía entre sonreír y permanecer igual de serio.-Una mujer decidida es de temer, y aquí afuera hay tres.

-Además, está la llave maestra.-Secundó Rossi, riendo cuando el pestillo de la puerta se corrió al fin.

Morgan rió cuando las tres mujeres empujaron prácticamente la puerta y se introdujeron en el baño.

Reid la iba a tener verdaderamente difícil ahí adentro.

-No quisiera estar en su lugar.-Dijo.

-Ni ninguno de nosotros.-Asintió Hotch, sintiendo un poco de compasión por el miembro más joven del equipo.

Si Reid estaba pensando que ocultarse era la solución, definitivamente no había planeado sus posibilidades contra tres mujeres decididas a transformarlo.

Sería una espera algo larga.

Morgan optó por el clásico traje negro, con la corbata y la camisa haciendo juego. Siempre lo llevaba por si la _ocasión_ lo ameritaba, algo que los hombres más viejos aprobaron.

Pero transcurrieron dos largas horas hasta que las mujeres y el chico en el baño dieron señales de vida. Las quejas y gritos no contaban.

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.-Sonrió Hotch, mirando a su especialista en crímenes sádicos dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación.

-Si, muchacho. Ten en cuenta que tres mujeres inteligentes están ahí adentro haciendo el más difícil trabajo de campo.-Rió Rossi.

Morgan sabía que eso podía caer en lo ridículo, dado su trabajo, pero todos querían a Reid de una manera que el muchacho ni siquiera imaginaba. Todos suponían lo difícil que podía ser la vida de una persona con un coeficiente intelectual altísimo. Todos sabían que las burlas podían ser palabras, pero permanecían como heridas que jamás se curaban. Todos comprendían, y aunque Reid no lo supiera, ellos estaban dispuestos a cualquier cosa con tal de proveerle un poco de luz a la existencia del chico genio.

-¿Qué es eso Prentiss? ¡Dime que no me vas a disparar con eso!

-No seas dramático Reid, es una secadora de cabello.

-Pero yo no… ¡JJ, deja eso ahí!

-Es solo gel.

-García, te lo advierto…

-Tú no me adviertas nada y ven acá…

-Parece una guerra ahí adentro.-Rió Rossi divertidísimo con los gritos del doctor.

-Quizá deberíamos intervenir.-Propuso Morgan, mirando la negación de los otros dos.

-Créeme, ellas ahora son peores que un homicida. Déjalo así.

Morgan tragó con fuerza y asintió a Hotch. De verdad no deseaba estar en el lugar de Reid.

Un largo rato después, la puerta del baño se abrió y ellas salieron al fin.

-Fue un trabajo difícil.-Señaló Prentiss, con una sonrisa de orilla a orilla.

-Pero bien lo valió.-Corroboró JJ igual de sonriente.

-Caballeros.-Dijo García con una fluorita teatral.-El doctor Spencer Reid.

Rossi sonrió como si se tratara de un triunfo personal.

Hotch tuvo la decencia de parecer sorprendido cuando en realidad la palabra le quedaba muy corta. Igual admitió que las mujeres habían hecho un excelente trabajo.

Y Morgan…

-Cariño, cierra la boca.

La broma de García solo sirvió para que el resto riera y Reid se sonrojara.

-Estoy…

-Perfecto.-Murmuró Derek, tratando realmente de cerrar la boca ante la visión del doctor Reid, quien rápidamente se acercó al primer espejo de cuerpo completo que encontró.

Tras de él, las sonrisas satisfechas de las mujeres, y enfrente, un hombre que no reconoció.

Cabello totalmente liso y engominado hacia atrás. Zapatos relucientes, traje negro que hacía juego con la camisa blanca sin corbata y desabotonada en el cuello. Una apariencia relajada y a la vez moderna, que dada su delgadez, lo hacía lucir tan no Reid que de verdad tuvo que mirarse muy bien el rostro para saber que no se había despersonalizado.

-Pero qué… ¿qué me hicieron?-Indagó a las tres mujeres que se estaban felicitando por su arduo trabajo.

-Solo moldearte un poco, Spence.-Admitió JJ, ocupando un lugar en la cama.

-Lo demás lo haces tú solo.-Asintió Prentiss, sentándose al lado de la rubia.

-Deberías de vestirte así más seguido, te vez ardiente. Ya verás la cara que ponen tus ex compañeros cuando te vean llegar.-Guiñó García, satisfecha con su trabajo.

-Pero…pero…

-Solo da las gracias hijo, y disfrútalo. No todos los días tres mujeres te transforman en algo irreconocible y alguien te obsequia un Prada.-Dijo Rossi sin presunción.

-Pero…

-De vez en cuando está bien lucir diferente.-Señaló Hotch, palmeándole el hombro.-Sobre todo cuando a una fiesta se refiere. También es bueno divertirse.

-Pero…pero…

-¿Y tú no dices nada?-Indagó García a Morgan, quien no se había movido y continuaba mirando a Reid.

-Qué… ¿Qué puedo decir? Es…wow…digo han hecho…wow…

-¿Será bueno que te acerque el bote de basura para la saliva?

No era común que Hotch bromeara, pero dado el caso, lo pasarían por alto.

La realidad era que hasta las mismas _hadas madrinas_ necesitaban uno.

-¡Creo que me siento tan orgullosa como una madre!-Sollozó García fingidamente, siendo emulada por sus compañeras.

-Hemos hecho un buen trabajo.

-Ahora solo falta que se pongan en marcha. ¿A qué hora se supone que es la fiesta?

JJ había dado en el blanco, regresando a Morgan a la realidad.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos.

-Pero…

-¿Sigues con eso? Ya te dijimos que…

-Pero… ¡Mírenme!-Indicó el genio, interrumpiendo a Rossi.-Soy…soy…

-¿Perfecto?

-Para con eso.-Gruñó, enfrentando a un Morgan que solo sonrió y lo empujó fuera de la habitación.

-Solo deja de pensar, chico lindo, y vámonos o no llegaremos.

-Se divierten mucho… ¡y traen fotos!- Gritó García, riendo ante la incredulidad del joven doctor.

-Y lo dejas respirar, Morgan.-Advirtió Prentiss, recibiendo un gesto extraño por parte de este.

-Y no le quites la ropa tan rápido. Peleamos bastante para que se la pusiera.-Secundó JJ, toda diversión.

-Hey, Morgan.-Llamó Hotch, lanzándole al hombre unas llaves.

-Gracias.

-Tienen hasta las doce.-Dijo Rossi, entrando en el juego de los demás.

-¡Y usan condón!

Dos chistes en un solo día, Hotch estaba avanzando en eso de la socialización.

Morgan cerró la puerta y con una sonrisa empujó a Reid hacia el ascensor.

-Morgan, yo…

-Shhh, solo…disfruta, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero…

-Solo hazlo.-Aconsejó, tratando de calmar las inseguridades de su compañero.

Pero esa noche era suya y nadie lo cambiaría. Reid se la merecía.

Spencer Reid había soportado tan valiente, como el mejor soldado, la batalla campal que se llevó a cabo en el baño de su habitación.

García, JJ y Prentiss se habían transformado en monstruos locos de la moda y lo habían convertido en una clase de cosa de cuento de hadas, o algo por el estilo.

Se sentía asustado, inseguro y… asustado, porqué el del reflejo no era él y porqué Morgan lo obligaba a ir a donde no quería, y porqué…

-¿Qué diablos es eso?-Preguntó, cuando llegaron al estacionamiento del hotel y un despampanante auto los esperaba.

-Contribución de Hotch.-Sonrió Morgan.- ¡¿Verdad que es fabuloso?! Ya quiero conducirlo.

-Pero…

-Deja de decir eso.

Reid frunció el entrecejo.

-Dejemos en claro una cosa.-Expresó, tratando de no caer en la ansiedad que todo eso le provocaba.-Una cosa es que acepte, de mala gana, ir a la fiesta y todo este…cambio de imagen. Pero otra cosa, y muy diferente, es que acepte llegar en este…este…

-Mercedes Benz deportivo, modelo SLK 55.

-¡Ni siquiera YO sabía eso!

-Bueno, ya era hora de que te ganará una, chico genio.

-¡No voy a subir a eso!

-Oh, si, lo harás.

-¡No!

-Si.

-¡No!

-Si.

-¡Morgan!-Gruñó con evidente enfado.

-Vamos, Spencer.-Sonrió el otro, acercándose al más joven para abrazarlo.-Es tú noche. Todos pusieron su mejor empeño para…

-Es que no me estas escuchando.-Murmuró, suspirando con cansancio.-No es que no valore esto pero…pero…

Morgan intuía cómo debía sentirse, ¡el chico ni siquiera había dado una estadística en todo ese rato! Así que simplemente hizo lo que había deseado hacer desde que lo vio salir del baño con esa _transformación_. Lo besó.

Reid ni siquiera pensó en oponerse, simplemente enredó los brazos en el cuello de Morgan y respondió al beso.

Le hacía falta, lo esperaba con ansias. No estaba acostumbrado a que todo girara en torno suyo y que su alrededor cambiara tan drástica y rápidamente.

Necesitaba sentirse de nuevo él y en control, por eso acudió al único que lo tranquilizaba con su sola presencia.

-Cuando todo esto termine.-Murmuró Morgan, besándole el cuello muy despacio y muy a su particular sensual manera.-Te voy a comer.

Reid se mordió el labio y sonrió. Necesitaba escuchar alguna incoherencia para saber que no estaba soñando o en uno de esos mundos producto de la psicosis.

-Ahora vámonos, ¿de acuerdo?

El muchacho asintió, recibiendo un último beso por parte del hombre que todo sonrisas, subió del lado del conductor.

-Esto será divertido, ya lo verás.

Reid lo dudaba, pero igual ya no podía hacer nada.

Su tortura acababa de comenzar.

Continuará….

Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado, esperen la segunda parte ^^

**KLF**

_Mayo 09_


	2. Chapter 2

**TITULO:** Reunion

**Chapter ****Two**

**Serie:** Criminal Mind

**Pairings****/Warning:** Morgan/Reid

**Category:** Slash. Fluffy, cursi y cursi (tengo que ser más específica?).

**Raiting:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Criminal Mind, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

_**COPY LE FAY **__: D__espués de horas de ingeniar y escribir, me di cuenta que mi trabajo necesita estar _**asegurado**_ para que lectores como tú, quienes me permiten continuar con vida, sepan que lo que leen y está escrito por mi se encuentra _**completamente garantizado**_, en escritura y presencia._** Tú**_ te lo mereces y ésta solamente es una de las pocas cosas que haré por ti. Gracias por leerme y espero disfrutes tú lectura. Cualquier comentario, estoy a tus órdenes en FeedBack_

**Tiempo:** **En algún punto de sus vidas.**

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_.mx **ó **katrinna_le_

**MSN:**shania_

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y contiene Slash. Si no te gusta entonces bye, pero si te agrada o tienes curiosidad, welcome ^^_

Reid suspiró con pesar cuando se detuvieron frente a su destino final.

Se trataba de uno de los lugares más lujosos, llamativos, reservados y obviamente con clase, de la ciudad.

Inmediatamente se sintió fuera de contexto.

-Hey, relájate.-Señaló Morgan, tras palmearle la pierna.-Ya te dije que todo saldrá bien.

-No entiendo porqué estás tan seguro de eso. ¿Sabías que está demostrado que el noventa y seis por ciento de estas reuniones, son un caos la mayoría de las veces?

-Mmm…nop. Y no me interesa.-Sonrió el aludido, saliendo del auto.

Reid bufó y volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

Odiaba las fiestas, no es que hubiera asistido a muchas, pero de verdad las odiaba. ¿Por qué Morgan tenía que obligarlo a hacer eso?

-Bueno, prácticamente es culpa mía también por no saber decirle NO. ¡Ni siquiera me ha apuntado con un arma!-Se quejó, resoplando cuando su acompañante le abrió la puerta del auto.

-Servido, _ma petite_.

-¿Sabes? No tienes que comportarte de este modo. Es realmente…vergonzoso.-Se quejó, mientras el otro reía con estruendo.-Lo digo en serio, Derek. Me haces sentir como…como…

-¿Una pequeña damisela quejumbrosa?

El doctor frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos.

-De verdad que hoy estás más ofendible que de costumbre, chico. ¿En serio no entiendes la palabra _relájate_?

-No contigo trayéndome a estas cosas, mucho menos con ese auto vistoso. Entiendo toda esta ropa, ¿pero el auto?

-Vamos, hasta la cenicienta tuvo su calabaza con caballos, ¿por qué tú no tendrías tú convertible?

Reid estaba por agregar algo cuando Morgan golpeó su trasero y lo haló de la mano hasta la puerta.

Era el momento para que el doctor se callara y comenzara a disfrutar. De eso él se encargaría personalmente.

La respiración comenzó a escasearle conforme se acercaban a la puerta y cuando la atravesaron, Reid pudo jurar que el oxígeno ya no se filtraba a sus pulmones.

El pasillo era largo y al fondo, tras un arco decorado y un par de hombres que les dieron la bienvenida, se encontraba una mesa con mantel blanco.

Reid se detuvo y Morgan solo lo miró.

-Hey, te has puesto pálido, ¿estas bien?

Morgan estaba por tocar su frente pero el doctor lo detuvo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Si, es solo… ¿recuerdas esos casos de asesinos seriales, donde regresan a la escena del crimen para volver a recrearla e inhibir su compulsión?

-Aja. Y… ¿cual es el punto?

-Es precisamente lo que estoy sintiendo ahora. No es que quiera inhibir ninguna compulsión ni deseo de liberación sexual pero…las imágenes están regresando.

Morgan enarcó una ceja y miró fijamente al muchacho que observaba frente a él un punto inexistente.

-Spencer, necesito que te ubiques aquí.-Indicó, chasqueando los dedos y obteniendo la total atención del chico.-Ya, en serio, no tienes que hacer esto. Si insistí en que vinieras es solo porqué lo creí conveniente para…

Pero él lo detuvo.

-Está bien, yo…algún día debía enfrentar mis fantasmas. Lo haré.-Asintió, apretando la mano del que le sonrió y besó su frente.

-De acuerdo, entonces vamos.

Reid retomó su camino, y con paso no completamente seguro, se acercó a la mesa, donde una mujer de ascendencia asiática se encontraba.

Tardó un momento en hablar, cosa que hizo más por el empujón de Morgan que realmente por desearlo.

-Ham… ¿hola?

La mujer dejó por un momento lo que hacía para elevar el rostro y sonreírle.

-¿Si?

El muchacho aceptó en ese segundo, que interrogar a un sospechoso era mucho más sencillo que hablarle a la mujer que aguardaba su respuesta con una sonrisa que estaba cansándose de permanecer en su boca.

-Ham…yo…ham…

-Reunión de ex alumnos.-Indicó Morgan, entregándole la invitación a la mujer que asintió.

Si a los doce años se sintió un fenómeno por ser un puberto, nerd y que estudiaba la preparatoria, la sensación de ese momento era equiparable con eso.

Morgan solo apretó su antebrazo y le sonrió a modo de apoyo.

-¡Oh!-Exclamó la mujer tras verificar la invitación, y quizá, alguna _cosa_ en el computador a su lado.- ¡No puedo creerlo!

Reid se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Eres Spencer Reid?

-Ham…si. Tal parece que si.-Asintió, comenzando a pensar que su increíble léxico había desaparecido.

-¡Vaya!…digo, ¡Mírate!, Luces tan…no tú.-Sonrió la mujer, incorporándose de la silla para sonreírle, esta vez, con sinceridad.-Tal vez no te acuerdes de mí. Cursábamos juntos la clase de Arte con la señorita Stratford.

Reid entrecerró los ojos tratando de memorar.

-Mmm, lo siento. Por lo regular tengo la habilidad de recordar rostros y voces pero…

-Patricia Wong… ¿La de los dibujos extraños?

-¡Ah, ah! Si, ya te recuerdo. La de las exposiciones de arte en _town__ no town._

-Si, esa soy yo.

-…pues tú también has cambiado bastante.

-Gracias.-Asintió la mujer quien lucía un vestido azul cielo y tuvo la decencia de sonrojarte.

-Y dime, ¿aun sigues dibujando?-Indagó interesado.

-Bueno, la verdad ahora es solo por hobby. Con tres niños pequeños no me queda mucho tiempo para eso.-Sonrió apenada.

-Si, me imagino. Aunque déjame decirte que el treinta por cierto de las mujeres con niños es…

-Hey, Reid.-Llamó Morgan, deteniendo el listado interminable del doctor.

-Oh, si, lo siento.-Asintió al hombre que solo negó con la cabeza.-Patricia, yo…

-Si, si, lo lamento. Pueden entrar. Ya saben, esta mesa simula la de los bailes de preparatoria, pero en realidad estoy aquí porqué mi esposo odia estas cosas y…nos vemos después.-Dijo la mujer, despidiéndose del chico que comenzó a caminar a la recepción.

-Parece agradable.-Murmuró Morgan, mirando la decoración.

-Quizá.

-Y tú que decías que no tenías a nadie a quien saludar.-Se mofó su acompañante.

-De hecho no todo el mundo se portó como un idiota conmigo. Tal vez se salvan dos o tres personas.

-¿Cómo Patricia?

Pero Morgan borró su sonrisa con la respuesta de Reid.

-Como el director, alguno que otro profesor y la enfermera. Patricia Wong era la artista estrella de la preparatoria, muchos decían que llegaría lejos y mientras en _town no town, _el mejor lugar de exposiciones de Las Vegas, se exhibían sus _grandiosos _trabajos_,_ en las paredes de la escuela pegaba los dibujos ridículamente obscenos que hacía de mí, teniendo sexo con la escoba del intendente.

Morgan se detuvo, mirando la nuca del que continuó caminando sin agregar nada más.

-Idiotas.-Susurró, friccionando las manos.

Reid no quiso recordar o agregar nada, así que simplemente se dirigió hasta donde la música se escuchaba y se encontró con una _agradable_ reunión de jardín.

-Típico.-Medio sonrió.-Esto tuvo que ser obra de Ginny Mitchell.

-¿Quién?-Indagó Morgan una vez lo hubo alcanzado.

-La chica que organizaba todos los bailes de la preparatoria desde que alcanzó el octavo grado. Era tan fastidiosa, la típica niña popular con su séquito de tontas. Siempre diciendo que sus ideas eran novedosas y no sé que tanto. Seguramente el comité de la preparatoria la localizó.

-Descuida, siempre hay una _Ginny Mitchell_ en todos lados.-Rió Morgan, apremiando a su compañero para por fin introducirse en la fiesta.

Y tal como Reid lo esperaba, la fiesta estaba llena de rostros cambiados por los años pero que para él eran difíciles de olvidar.

Sonrisas, vestimentas llamativas, un decorado discreto que hacía juego con las luces y la música bailable. La típica fiesta que nunca quiso pisar.

-Hola, ¿les ofrezco algo de tomar?-Indagó una camarera, mostrándoles la charola que llevaba.

-¡Oh, si! Una fiesta sin alcohol, no es fiesta.-Sonrió Morgan, guiñándole con coquetería un ojo a la chica que sonrió.

-¿Y para usted?

-No, yo no quiero…

-¿Reid?

Una voz a su izquierda lo desconcertó, encontrándose a una mujer rubia y de vestido rosa, quien muy sonriente caminaba hasta él.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡No puedo creerlo! Trisha tenía razón, ¡estás cambiadísimo! ¡Te ves fenomenal!

-Gracias, Laila.

Laila Collins, capitana del equipo de porrista y a quien jamás ningún chico atractivo se le escapó.

Corrían los rumores de que incluso catalogaba a cada persona dentro de la escuela y que sus influencias llegaban hasta el entrenador, quien jamás elegía a un chico _incorrecto_.

También se decía que todos habían pasado por debajo de su falda de animadora. Incluyendo el entrenador.

-En serio, solo espera a que el resto te vea… ¡vamos!

Y sin esperar respuesta, la mujer lo haló hasta una esquina del lugar, dónde un número considerable de personas se encontraban congregados.

-¡Miren todos a quién me encontré!

Laila se detuvo justo frente al grupo, quien interrumpió sus respectivas charlas y la miraron. Más específicamente al hombre que la acompañaba, y que se debatía entre ocultar la cabeza en el piso o salir corriendo.

-Oh, vamos. ¿A caso no lo reconocen?

-Si pudiéramos hacerlo, no estaríamos mirándolo.-Señaló una voz masculina al fondo, a lo que le siguieron varias risas.

-Ja, ja.-Se mofó la rubia, pero no por eso dejó de sonreír.-Es Spencer… ¿Spencer Reid?

Varias cejas enarcadas y rostros con incógnitas se apreciaron por un momento, uno que al aludido le parecieron siglos.

-¡Oh, por Dios!-Exclamó un hombre que Reid jamás olvidaría.- ¿Eres tú, ratón?

-Hola, Scott.-Saludó con no mucho ánimo.

-¡Cielos! Por un momento pensé que era uno de esos modelos de revistas.-Rió el hombre, acercándose al chico que comenzó a ser recordado por ese grupo, que sobre todos, le había hecho miserable la existencia.- ¡Pero mírate! Ya no pareces el ratón asustado que huía de los juegos del equipo de futbol.

-Técnicamente, Scott, no eran _juegos_.-Dijo, pero tras la fuerte palmada en su espalda y la risotada estridente del hombre al que solo un par de líneas de expresión separaban del joven apuesto capitán de futbol, fue ignorado por el resto de los ojos y comentarios que estaban tomando vida a su alrededor.

Al fin había sido reconocido.

-Pensé que no vendrías.-Indicó Leo Green, el mejor amigo de Scott Taylor.

-La vida tiene sorpresas, ¿verdad?-Sonrió Reid fingidamente, comenzando a sentirse tan mal como cuando tenía trece y sufría los acosos de todos esos tipos. Además, ¿a quién engañaban? Ni siquiera se acordaban de él.

-Pero hombre, ¿qué te hiciste?-Indagó alguien más cuyo nombre no quiso recordar.-Ya no pareces ratón de biblioteca.

Risas generales y Reid volvió a sentir la piel enchinándosele de pura vergüenza. Justo como cuando todos ellos exponían sus defectos a cualquiera que pasaba a su lado.

-Pues yo…

-Espera, alguien tiene que verte.-Dijo Scott, haciendo señales al otro lado del jardín.- ¡Alexa…Alexa ven acá!

Reid contuvo nuevamente la respiración y evitó ver a la mujer que momentos después fue llevada frente a él. Justo como _ese_ día.

-Hey, Alexa, adivina quien es él.

Una mujer de melena roja, de figura agraciada enfundada en verde, y muy bella, miró al joven doctor por un largo momento en el que no se atrevió a moverse.

-No…no tengo ni idea de quien pueda ser. ¿Es a caso otra de tus bromas, Scott?

El aludido lanzó una carcajada para después negar.

-Es el _ratón_… Spencer Reid ratón.

La mujer frunció el entrecejo hasta que sus ojos azules se iluminaron.

-No, no es cierto.-Negó, mirando con mayor detenimiento al muchacho que estaba a punto de echarse a correr.-El Spencer Reid que yo conocí, era un nerd de biblioteca que hablaba de todo menos de lo que realmente se debía.

-Y que te dejaba copiarle en los exámenes y te hacía los ensayos de literatura.-Añadió el aludido, mirando el rostro sorprendido de la pelirroja.

-¡Oh, por Dios!

-Si, ya lo han invocado mucho esta noche.

Alexa Lisben, la chica más bonita y popular de toda la escuela, se cubrió la boca con una mano y abrió mucho los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿De verdad eres tú?!

Reid asintió, cruzándose de brazos. El escudriño ya estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia.

-Valla…es decir… ¡vaya! No pareces el mismo chico de antes….No eres el mismo chico de antes.-Se corrigió, mirándolo con mucho más detenimiento.-La verdad te imaginaba con los mismos anteojos de graduación altísima, con la ropa de abuelito, la mochila llena de libros que ninguno entendía y sentado frente a un ordenador.

-Si, bien, la gente cambia y…

-¿Pero qué has hecho de tú vida?...quiero decir, ¿a qué te dedicas? ¿Eres modelo o algo así?

Esta vez ninguno agregó nada, ni siquiera una risa. Todo el grupo aguardaba la respuesta del muchacho que comenzó a hiperventilar.

-Debes serlo.-Afirmó Katia, la mejor amiga de Alexa.- ¿O qué otra cosa podría ser luciendo así?

-¿Los libros terminaron por fundirte el cerebro, ratón?

Risas, James Foster siempre tratando de quedar bien con el _capitán_ y su cuadrilla.

-No…yo…en realidad no soy…

-¿Es usted el doctor Spencer Reid?-Indagó una voz a espaldas del aludido, quien se giró de inmediato, encontrando a la camarera que antes viera.

-Si.-Asintió, tocando su cabeza con nerviosismo.

-¡Cielos!-Sonrió la muchacha, acercándose al joven doctor y tomando su mano entre las suyas.- ¡Déjeme decirle que soy su admiradora!, ¡Me encantó su libro!, lo devoré en tres días. Simplemente no podía parar. ¿Es verdad lo del asesino de Sn Louis?

-…Si, lo es. Aunque muchos se confunden con la descripción gráfica de…

-¿Asesino?, ¿Libro?-Indagó Scott y con él las miradas de los demás.

-Ah, si. Lo que sucede es que…

-El doctor Reid acaba de publicar un libro sobre los perfiles psicológicos de los diez asesinos seriales más famosos de todo el mundo. Seiscientas setenta y cinco páginas con el análisis detallado de cada crimen.

De no ser por la música y las conversaciones de otras personas alrededor, se habría podido escuchar caer un alfiler.

-Además.-Añadió la voz inconfundible de Morgan, quien se detuvo junto al muchacho que bajó la vista.-Trabaja en el FBI, específicamente en la Unidad de Análisis y Comportamiento, en Quantico, y es uno de los mejores perfilistas que puedan existir.

El silencio continuó y Reid estaba a punto de decirle a Morgan que salieran del lugar, pero la voz sorprendida de Alexa Lisben lo obligó a no hacerlo.

-Entonces… ¿eres doctor y trabajas en la U.A.C?...No puedo creerlo.

Y a ella le siguieron cuchicheos y preguntas que una a una lo fueron rodeando y llenando de ansiedad.

-¿Y tú eres?-Indagó Scott al hombre que había expuesto el selecto carnet de su compañero.

-Oh, discúlpenme, que mal educado soy.-Sonrió con galanura.-Derek Morgan, compañero del doctor Reid.

Scott Taylor abrió mucho los ojos y se detuvo a la mitad del camino hacia la mano extendida de Morgan, quien enarcó una ceja.

-¿En…en verdad?-Balbuceó el ex capitán, quien parpadeaba más de lo que nunca hizo.- ¿Realmente eres Derek Morgan?

Reid miró a su acompañante que al igual que él se mostró sumamente desconcertado.

-Si, soy yo.

Después de eso, Scott tomó con precipitación la mano del agente y la zarandeó con ímpetu.

-¡Oh cielos!-Exclamo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.-Déjame decirte que soy un gran admirador tuyo. ¡Qué jugadas! La de _Henderson _era fenomenal.

-¡Es verdad!-Secundó Leo Green, estrechándole la mano inmediatamente después que su amigo la soltara.-Tratamos de aprender tú técnica y movimientos, pero fue imposible, amigo. ¡Eras simplemente genial!

Al par de ex jugadores se sumaron otros más, quienes hablaban rápidamente de lanzamientos, posiciones, marcadores y cosas de las que Morgan no había escuchado hablar en años.

-Hey, hey.-Habló el hombre cuando de pronto se sintió asaltado por infinidad de cuestiones.-Me halagan sus palabras pero…aun no comprendo de dónde me conocen.

Scott y su cuadrilla lanzaron una larga carcajada que hicieron evocar a Reid los tiempos en que esos mismos hombres populares, trataban de codearse con alguien más importante e indispensable para elevar, aun más, su _estatus social_.

Que Reid cayera en sus infinitas bromas y que evitara involucrarse con ellos, no significaba que no los conociera. Pues justamente la actitud de _compadrazgo_ que Scott, como aun evidente líder de grupo, adoptó con Derek, le hizo comprender de pronto que ninguno de ellos había cambiado en absoluto.

-¡Vamos!, no seas modesto.-Sonrió el ex capitán, palmeando sonoramente el hombro de Morgan quien sonrió fingidamente.- ¡Eres una leyenda entre las universidades!

-No hay jugador colegial que no te conozca.-Secundó Leo.

-Ni jugada tuya que no se utilice en alguna liga.-Terció otro.

-Cuando nosotros jugábamos.-Explicó George Lendding, ex corredor.-El entrenador gustaba entrenar con tus jugadas y se decía que habrías llegado muy alto, que incluso las grandes ligas ya te habían hincado el diente.

-Lastima lo de tú accidente.-Asintió Scott y con él los demás.

Reid elevó las cejas y miró a su acompañante quien evidentemente estaba preparado para muchas cosas, (¡por Dios, que su trabajo los entrenaba para eso!), pero nunca para escuchar sobre un pasado del que pocas, o nulamente, hablaba con alguien por ser obviamente doloroso.

Él mismo se sorprendió de la larga distancia que el nombre de Derek Morgan había recorrido, porqué Scott Taylor podía ser un maldito bastardo, insensible y petulante, que aun se creía adolescente y que trataba de codearse con los mejores, pero nunca mentía acerca de su gran afición, el futbol.

Por ello tuvo que aceptar que su admiración por Morgan era auténtica, al igual que la de los otros hombres.

-Morgan, quizá es mejor que…

-Pero hombre, no nos pongamos melancólicos.-Sonrió Scott, interrumpiendo a Reid y elevando su copa, siendo imitado por los demás.-Un brindis por el mejor jugador de todos los tiempos. ¡Por Derek Morgan!

-¡Por Derek Morgan!-Secundaron todos, incluyendo las mujeres que no comprendían mucho pero que jamás deseaban quedarse atrás de nada.

El doctor miró a su lado y la joven camarera observaba sin comprender nada, pero consciente de que aquello era bastante entretenido.

-Y yo que pensé que esta sería otra típica y aburrida reunión de preparatoria. De saber que habría _celebridades_, habría traído mi cámara.-Sonrió ella, mirando al abatido muchacho que suspiró.

-¿Aun sigue en pie eso de la bebida?

La chica asintió y se giró para guiar al hombre hasta la barra de la esquina, dónde el barman estaba haciendo malabares especiales para un par de damas emocionadas por sus pectorales.

Cuando Reid se sentó y la camarera le puso enfrente una copa reluciente con un líquido blanquecino, supo que nada había diferido a los _viejos tiempos._

-Aunque yo sea una estrella de cine, siempre serán unos miserables pretenciosos, ¿verdad?

La chica se encogió de hombros pero aguardó a que el hombre bebiera de un trago y pidiera más.

Total, ese era su trabajo y quizá también, consolar un poco al abatido y famoso _docto Spencer Reid_.

Continuará…

Nota: El nombre de _Alexa Lisben_ lo tomé del capítulo 3x16: _Elephant's Memory_.

Dónde Reid habla con Morgan acerca de _la chica más bella y popular de la escuela_, haciendo mención de una broma que el equipo de futbol le hizo.

Los demás nombres son invención mía.

Ojala lo hayan disfrutado, nos vemos en el último chap ^^

**KFL**

Mayo 09


	3. Chapter 3

**TITULO:** Reunion

**Chapter Three**

**Serie:** Criminal Mind

**Pairings****/Warning:** Morgan/Reid

**Category:** Slash. Fluffy, cursi y cursi (tengo que ser más específica?).

**Raiting:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Criminal Mind, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

_**COPY LE FAY **__: D__espués de horas de ingeniar y escribir, me di cuenta que mi trabajo necesita estar _**asegurado**_ para que lectores como tú, quienes me permiten continuar con vida, sepan que lo que leen y está escrito por mi se encuentra _**completamente garantizado**_, en escritura y presencia._** Tú**_ te lo mereces y ésta solamente es una de las pocas cosas que haré por ti. Gracias por leerme y espero disfrutes tú lectura. Cualquier comentario, estoy a tus órdenes en FeedBack_

**Tiempo:** **En algún punto de sus vidas.**

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_.mx **ó **katrinna_le_

**MSN:**shania_

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y contiene Slash. Si no te gusta entonces bye, pero si te agrada o tienes curiosidad, welcome ^^_

-----------

Alexa Lisben escuchaba un poco cansada la charla de los _chicos_ sobre las mejores jugadas y marcadores, que si en su tiempo jamás le interesaron, mucho menos en ese momento, en que algunas personas en el extremo opuesto del jardín bailaban amenamente o charlaban del pasado, los hijos, el trabajo, el gimnasio y las dietas.

Le era bastante increíble el pensar que varias de sus ex compañeras de preparatoria estuviesen ya casadas y con uno o dos hijos de por medio. Que quizá no tuvieran un buen trabajo pero eran excelentes amas de casa y tomaban uno que otro curso de cocina francesa para deleitar el paladar de sus respectivos maridos algunas veces.

Siglo veintiuno y el canon de _buena_ y _fiel esposa_ jamás pasaría de _moda._

Suspiró hastiada y repasó el jardín con minucioso cuidado.

No conocía a muchos y no creía que todos los de su generación estuvieran ahí. De igual forma no le interesó demasiado. Miró a Patricia Wong charlando amenamente con la embarazada Laila Collins y sintió frustración por sus vidas. ¿En dónde habían quedado los deseos de estudiar algo productivo? En el mismo lugar donde la irracionalidad juvenil depositaba las cosas jamás realizadas y cegadas por la ilusión de continuar el legado preparatoriano.

Quizá nunca había sido la más lista de su clase, ni mucho menos atlética, pero había ocupado buenos lugares entre la _sociedad_ adolescente, y entre fiestas y risas, salió de la preparatoria sin pena pero si con la gloria de verse coronada como reina del baile.

Estaba segura que si pasaba el dedo sobre el anuario y lo detenía en alguna cara regordeta, o con acné o frenillos, en la actualidad esa persona sería mucho más de lo que sus bromas y agresiones patéticas alguna vez pretendieron inhibir.

Miró a Scott un momento y negó con la cabeza.

Ella conocía perfectamente a ese hombre como se conocía a ella, y sin embargo…

-Esto es patético.-Murmuró, extrayendo un cigarrillo de su bolso para encenderlo de inmediato.

-Odio cuando los hombres hablan de futbol. Jamás lo entendí en la escuela y a estas alturas, menos.- Se quejó Katia Brandigham, instalándose al lado de su mejor amiga.

-Hablas como si tuviéramos un siglo.-Se burló la pelirroja, apoyando su peso en el tacón derecho.

-A veces siento que los tuviéramos.-Dijo, mirando en derredor los rostros aburridos de muchos.

Alexa giró los ojos y exhaló el humo.

-¡Míranos!, tenemos treinta y cinco años, y estamos en una reunión que se suponía debía ser mágica.

-¿Aun sigues creyendo en los cuentos de hadas, Katia? Deberías bajarte de tú nube, esta es nuestra realidad y no cambiará.-Indicó, señalando a los hombres que reían y hablaban amenamente con el agente del FBI que parecía un poco cansado.

-Al menos uno de _nosotros_ salió a la verdadera vida.-Suspiró, señalando al chico de traje negro y elegante porte que conversaba con el barman.

La pelirroja dejó salir nuevamente el humo de sus pulmones y antes de hacer entrar más, se detuvo un momento y examinó al hombre.

-¿Quién iba a decir que el _topo_ se convertiría en una clase de príncipe azul?

-No era topo, Katia, era ratón.-Corrigió la pelirroja, apagando el cigarrillo en el piso.-Pero si, quién iba a pensarlo, ¿verdad?

-Además de exitoso es muy atractivo. No lo habría dicho jamás en la preparatoria pero… ¿A quien no le apetecería desayunarlo, almorzarlo y cenarlo? Y aun así, quedaría para el postre.

Ambas mujeres se sonrieron con la complicidad que años de amistad habían forjado. Por eso Katia ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar hacia dónde se dirigía su amiga. Si alguna de las dos tenía oportunidad de regresar un poco a los días de gloria estudiantil, esa era Alexa. Porqué, ¿quién en su sano juicio, no aceptaría al amor platónico de juventud?

Reid suspiró y bebió otro poco del… ¿Martini?, ¿Ron?, ¿Jack Daniels?...no era bueno para eso y no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

-Llénalo.-Sonrió al barman quien asintió e hizo lo que le pedía.

-¿No crees que ya bebiste suficiente?-Sonrió el joven latino, limpiando la barra.

-Naaa.-Negó el doctor, hipando un poco.-Ni siquiera me he mareado. Estas cositas son muy dulces.

El barman lanzó una carcajada que contagió a Reid.

-Si, puede ser dulce pero ya verás cuando un poquito de aire te llegue al rostro, _desearás que la muerte te lleve_.-Dijo en español.

Reid entrecerró los ojos y negó, tirando sobre la barra un poco del contenido del vaso que el latino limpió en el acto.

-No…no entendí nada de lo que dijiste, pero no parece que me hayas insultado.

El muchacho volvió a reír, acercándole un pequeño vaso de contenido negrusco.

-¿Qué es eso?-Indagó el doctor, mirando atentamente el extraño brebaje.

-Es café frío. Bébelo despacio y trata de no levantarte de tú asiento en los próximos minutos. Quizá logremos bajarte un poco los Vodkas que te has tomado.

Reid asintió, efectuando un gesto de desagrado cuando el amargo líquido tocó sus papilas gustativas.

-Eres… ¿cómo dicen?...un…_madejo de monos_.-Señaló en español, a lo que el Latino rió con ímpetu.

-_Manojo de monerías_.-Corrigió el barman moviendo la cabeza.-Lo que significa que estoy preparado para todo. Gracias.

Reid sonrió y volvió la mirada al extremo opuesto, donde Scott y su cuadrilla aun mantenían prisionero a Morgan.

Habría deseado correr a socorrerlo pero algo, en un segundo, le hizo volver a ser ese chico de catorce años siendo presa de las innumerables bromas de ese grupo.

Todos sus años de educación y preparación, incluyendo su trabajo en la unidad, se fueron a la basura.

Lo había dicho muchas veces y ahora lo veía con claridad, nunca debió de asistir a esa reunión.

-A ellos jamás les interesará lo importante que soy, lo que vista o lo que sea, como mis amigos dijeron. Para ellos siempre seré el chiquillo nerd con anteojos, cabello revuelto e idiota, que era el blanco de sus míseras bromas.

El aire meditabundo contagió al barman, quien se había estado preguntando hasta ese momento el porqué alguien como él, no estaba por ahí conversando y siendo el centro de atención de todos.

Evidentemente su trabajo lo había vuelto observador y no mentía al decir que las miradas se enfocaban cada dos por tres en ese hombre que apartó el café y bebió el resto del Vodka.

No entendía porqué alguien tan atractivo como él, estaba ahí tan triste en lo que debía de ser la reunión más feliz de su vida.

-Quizá no te sirva esto.-Dijo, retirándole el vaso vacío para acercarle un poco más de café frío.-Pero si yo fuera tú, no me importaría lo que fui o dejé de ser. Lo que cuenta es lo que soy ahora.

¿Qué importa si fuiste un nerd o el capitán de futbol? He estado en muchas reuniones como esta, y déjame decirte, que eres el primero que conozco que no está por ahí presumiendo las millones de verdades o mentiras de su vida. Deberías desquitarte, si es que te sientes tan miserable.

Reid sonrió de lado. El chico había hecho un análisis brillante, quizá debería ingresar en la U.A.C.

-Gracias.-Sonrió, bebiendo el café que el otro le ofreció.

-De nada.

Ambos se observaron un momento y antes de que alguno hablara, una voz suave interrumpió.

-Hola, Spencer.

El aludido se giró, quedando frente a frente con la mujer que muchas veces acompañó sus fantasías pueriles.

-Hola, Alexa.

La mujer sonrió y con un gesto delicado, apartó un mechón de cabellos rojos de su hombro.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Spencer? Se supone que esto es una fiesta.

-No me apetece mucho hablar.-Negó Reid, pidiéndole más café al barman que asintió.

-¡Oh, vamos!-Animó la pelirroja, tocando el brazo del hombre que se turbó.-Alguien como tú, tan inteligente y con logros en la vida, debería estar por ahí alardeando de eso y dejando callados a unos cuantos.

Instintivamente el joven doctor miró al latino, quien con una sonrisa le guiñó un ojo.

-No sé si a alguien le interesará.-Dijo, tanteando un poco el terreno.

-¡Claro que si!-Respondió ella emocionada.-Al menos, a mi si.

Reid se lo pensó un momento, mirando a Morgan quien desde la distancia parecía seguir su charla con la pelirroja.

Le sonrió discretamente y tras un asentimiento, lo miró regresar a la _interesante_ plática con los ex jugadores.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué quieres saber?

De haber podido, Alexa habría soltado un gritito o brincado de emoción. Pero en su lugar sonrió, cruzó la pierna en un movimiento sugestivo y pidió al barman un Martini seco.

Reid era un hombre que apreciaba las cosas bellas de la vida. Gideon lo había instruido bien, por tanto habría sido un hipócrita si dijera que la mujer frente a él, que lo había buscado y parecía sonreírle como jamás en su vida, no era bella.

Aun la recordaba en sus ropas adolescentes, enfundada en ocasiones en jeans y blusas ajustadas, y otras con faldas que dejaban al descubierto sus largas y torneadas piernas.

No había sido ningún tonto en fijarse en ella, pues si antes, la adolescencia ya era benévola con cada palmo de su anatomía, en la actualidad y tras unos años, la madurez solo había acentuado lo predecible.

Alexa Lisben continuaba siendo una mujer fielmente bella y entendía porqué de pronto se sintió tan nervioso como en antaño.

-¿Sucede algo, Spencer?

Ella nunca lo había llamado así.

-Solo me estaba preguntando porqué de pronto alguien que en su vida me prestó más atención de la debida, y que mucho menos esperaba encontrarme en esta reunión, dado el caso que me recordara, está aquí entablando una agradable conversación conmigo.

La sonrisa de la mujer solo se acentuó.

-Las personas cambian, Spencer. Yo no soy la excepción.

Quizá, aunque no era perfilista solo porque sí.

-Entonces… ¿en qué consiste tú trabajo?

Reid miró atentamente cómo Alexa pasaba un dedo de forma seductora por el contorno de su copa. Tragó con dificultad.

-Bueno, yo…

La pelirroja sonrió y se acercó solo un poquito más al doctor, quien instintivamente retrocedió.

-No dejas de ser una lindura, Spencer.

El barman rodó los ojos y él buscó algo que le refrescara la garganta.

Esa _charla_ iba a ser bastante difícil.

Del extremo opuesto, Scott Taylor efectuaba, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, movimientos simulando un pase largo que el resto de sus compañeros vitoreó.

Era la tercera vez que el ex jugador hablaba sobre ese pase, que al parecer, era su favorito.

En un principio todo eso le resultó cómico y hasta atractivo, ser conocido por tipos que vivían a muchas millas de dónde estudió, era todo un golpe directo a su ego, sobre todo por la idolatría que mostraban al hablar de él.

Desde hacía un largo rato las mujeres habían tocado retirada, enfrascándose en sus propios temas y pidiendo al DJ alguna vieja melodía.

Sin embargo, ese grupo en especial no se había disuelto, por el contrario, le parecía que aumentaba un poco cada vez.

Quizá por curiosidad, quizá por la risueña actitud del ex capitán de la preparatoria que hablaba tan alto y animado que tal vez ni lo notaba.

Era evidente su pasión por el futbol, pero estaba comenzando a hartarlo.

Sonreía con fingida cordialidad y cuando estaba seguro que podía escabullirse, alguien más efectuaba alguna cuestión que debía responder.

Era un abogado, agente del FBI, entrenado para deshacerse de quien tuviera que deshacerse en el momento que lo deseara, pero le causaba un poco de gracias el verse envuelto en una charla de la cual no podía zafarse.

Quizá había tenido la culpa por aceptar en primera instancia todo eso.

"_Estúpido narcisismo"_

Asintió a algo de lo que no se ocupó en saber, desviando la mirada para buscar a Reid.

Se suponía que era él quien debía de hablar cosas estupendas sobre el doctor, que era él quien había insistido en ir para que Reid se regodeara de sus logros. Se suponía que en cualquier momento debía de llamar a Hotch para que los _periodistas_ ingresaran a la fiesta y comenzaran a tomar fotografías, alabando los magnánimos logros de Spencer Reid.

De esa forma, y con la satisfacción de un triunfador, les demostraría a todos ellos que Spencer era mucho más de lo que cualquiera habría imaginado alguna vez.

Mirar la corona sobre Spencer, habría significado el éxito para él.

Pero contrario a lo planeado, estaba ahí, siendo el centro de atención de una fiesta que no era la suya, echando a perder el plan y comprobando, gracias a esos idiotas, que cualquiera podía ser más interesante que Reid.

Frunció el entrecejo y cerró la mano izquierda en puño.

Eso debía de cambiar.

-¿Sucede algo?-Indagó Scott, quien había mirado el súbito cambio de ánimo del hombre.

-Si, que se supone que deberíamos estar hablando de Reid.

-¿Del ratón?-Inquirió el ex jugador, efectuando un gesto de poca importancia.- ¿Para qué? Nadie se acordaba de él hasta que apareció convertido en modelo.

Si así luce como agente federal, mejor se hubiera quedado atrás de sus libros.

Todos, sin excepción rieron, provocando que Morgan se enfadara.

-Reid es un agente sumamente importante y valioso para la institución. Ya no es el mismo que conocieron.-Aclaró Derek, tensándose visiblemente.

-No lo sé, es del ratón de quien hablamos, ¿a caso tiene un arma? No me lo puedo imaginar tratando de dispararle a alguien. Aquí entre nos.-Murmuró Scott.-Nunca tuvo mucha coordinación que digamos.

-Si, al ratón se le atoraban las agujetas de los zapatos.-Rió otro.

-Incluso el cinturón. ¿Recuerdan cuando se le cayeron los pantalones en medio de aquel juego de baloncesto?-Recordó James Foster, haciendo reír a todos.

-Fue la burla de toda la escuela, incluyendo a los nerds del grupo de ciencias.-Apuntó alguien más.

-Hey.-Gruñó Morgan con molestia.-No les permitiré que sigan hablando…

-De cualquier forma.-Lo interrumpió Scott, palmeando el brazo del agente y tratando de apagar sus carcajadas.-El ratón siempre será el ratón y aunque nadie lo recordara, ya estaba destinado a hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Cómo quitarte a tú mujer?

Scott frunció el entrecejo y miró de forma molesta a Leo Green, quien señalaba un punto del otro lado del jardín.

-No digas estupideces.-Dijo, restándole importancia al hecho de que Alexa conversaba amenamente con Reid.

-No lo sé, amigo.-Negó Leo elevando los hombros.-Pero desde hace rato que ambos conversan muy amenamente. Además, como Derek dijo, el ratón es ahora distinto y he escuchado a más de una mujer, que ya le han echado el ojo.

Morgan frunció el entrecejo. Había estado siguiendo los movimientos de su compañero desde que se retiró del grupo, incluso lo había alentado a que conversara con la mujer, pero ahora que lo veía de esa forma…

Con un furioso gruñido, Scott Taylor salió del grupo y se dirigió al extremo opuesto, dónde la pelirroja sonreía coquetamente al tipo que alguna vez había puesto en su lugar frente a toda la escuela, solo por posar los ojos en lo suyo. En ese momento no sería la excepción. Ni aunque fuera un federal.

Morgan tomó eso como el final de su retención y se dispuso a seguir al ex jugador, quien después de varios vasos de alcohol y aquel súbito encabritamiento, no creía que se fuera a portar tan amable con Reid como lo hizo con él.

Era el segundo Martini que ella bebía, y aun así no lo sintió. Estaba disfrutando, de verdad, la charla con Spencer quien sonreía tanto como le era posible.

Hablaban sobre el último caso al que el joven doctor se había enfrentado, y aun no creía que alguien como él, pudiera hacer tantas maravillas en su trabajo.

Aun le resultaba imposible asimilar que el hombre atractivo frente a ella fuera el mismo que en antaño, se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba cada vez que se acercaba para copiarle algún examen.

Ese hombre era distinto, comenzando con su obvia apariencia y terminando con la confianza que había adquirido.

Indudablemente jamás se imaginó que de volverse a topar por la vida con el _ratón_, este llegaría a maravillarla tanto.

-…entonces Hotch, mi jefe, lo acorraló por enfrente mientras yo lo hice del otro lado. El tipo no pudo hacer más que entregarse y confesar legalmente los asesinatos.

-¿Y su cómplice?-Indagó ella, sumamente emocionada.

-Oh, la entregó, obviamente.-Comunicó él con simpleza.

-Pero… ¡era una adolescente!-Expresó la pelirroja con horror.

-Si, bueno…a veces la edad sorprende pero…siempre he dicho.-Explicó con pasión, tal y como lo hacía impartiendo clases.-Que las patologías se encuentran, no importando edad o sexo. Hemos visto vínculos tan fuertes que es difícil llegar a explicarse el momento exacto en el que ocurrieron. Su lealtad es enorme.

-Pero esta vez no.

Reid asintió, no apartando la mirada de la mujer que efectuó un gesto sorprendido y después bebió de su Martini.

-A veces lees en los diarios o ves en la televisión todas estas cosas, pero jamás llegas a comprender ni un poco lo que me has dicho. Resulta interesante tú trabajo, Spencer.

El aludido asintió. Amaba su trabajo y estaba agradecido de tenerlo.

-Sin embargo.-Interrumpió Alexa, cuando él se disponía a hablarle sobre otro caso que había recordado.-No logro entender cómo teniendo tanto éxito, no tengas a nadie con quien compartirlo.

Reid parpadeó y sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Yo no…

-¿O me dirás que es divertido estar solo?

Evidentemente la atención que instantes atrás radicaba en su conversación, había pasado a territorios más delicados. El lenguaje corporal de la pelirroja así se lo indicaban, como también la manera en que lo miraba y se mordía el labio inferior.

Se aclaró la garganta y esquivó su mirada.

-No es…divertido estar solo.-Negó, encontrando nuevamente su voz.-Pero tampoco se tiene mucho tiempo como para…

La mirada intensa de la mujer logró ponerlo nervioso.

-Quiero decir.-Se corrigió, teniendo en cuenta que la atmósfera había vuelto a cambiar.-Qué es difícil encontrar a alguien que te entienda. Hay...existen muchos fracasos de relaciones. Este trabajo requiere del cien por ciento de concentración y de tiempo.

-Mmm, entiendo.-Asintió la pelirroja tras terminar su bebida.-Pero me imagino que de vez en cuando, tendrás tiempo para…ya sabes.-Rió, acariciando el brazo del hombre que solo río.

Eran, bastante obvias, las intenciones de la pelirroja.

Quizá ya era hora de detener todo aquello.

-Ham…Alexa, yo debo decirte…

-Hey, ratón.

Ambos se giraron, a pesar de que solo a uno llamaban.

-Scott.-Saludó Reid, mirando de soslayo que la pelirroja ordenaba, sin mucha inmutación, otro Martini al barman.

El ex jugador se detuvo frente a ellos con cierto aire enfadado, sin embargo logró controlarse.

-¿Recordando viejos tiempos?-Indagó, mirando a la pelirroja que solo giró los ojos.

-En…en realidad estaba contándole a Alexa sobre mi trabajo.-Respondió el doctor, mirando con cierto alivio que Morgan hacía acto de presencia.

-Hey.-Saludó, observando los agradecidos ojos de Reid.- ¿Todo bien?

El joven doctor asintió al igual que Taylor, quien ordenó algo que quizá solo el oído experto del barman entendió.

-Y dime, ratón, ya que hablamos, ¿qué cosas interesantes puedes contarnos acerca de ti? Porqué déjame decirte que Derek habla maravillas de ti.

Morgan frunció el entrecejo y de no ser por la mano que detuvo su brazo, habría sujetado al tipo por la camisa para zarandearlo más que poco.

Por su parte, Reid pareció agradado y con una sonrisa se lo comunicó a su compañero quien asintió.

-No sé que te apetezca saber de mi vida, Scott. Aunque en realidad _Derek_, me hace un favor muy grande en dejarme a bien con ustedes.

Scott rió con estruendo, abrazando de manera un tanto brusca a la mujer que se alejó de él.

-Compórtate.-Murmuró, luchando por zafarse del contacto posesivo del hombre.

-No.-Gruñó él, evidenciando su estado etílico.-Quiero que el ratón observe que a pesar de todo, continuamos juntos.

Alexa suspiró y miró a Reid.

-Discúlpalo, Spencer. Al parecer el _buen_ capitán, ha vuelto a beber de más.

El aludido gruñó y el otro negó, mostrándole a Morgan el asiento vacío que la pelirroja acababa de dejar.

Ambos agentes no tenían que utilizar sus habilidades de observación para entender que la mujer, aun con una gota de dignidad, estaba dando por terminado el encuentro antes de que sucediera algo desagradable.

Ellos comprendían, pero al parecer el hombre rubio no, por lo que zafándose de las manos de Alexa, se situó frente a Spencer quien lo miró atentamente.

-Escúchame bien, ratón. Si antes, jamás te permití que te ilusionaras con Alexa, mucho menos ahora. Ella es MÍA, ¿comprendes?

-Scott.-Llamó la mujer, tratando de halar al hombre que se deshizo de sus manos con cierta agresión.

-Creo que has malentendido las cosas, Scott. Alexa y yo solo conversábamos de…

-¡Me importa una mierda que seas federal, ¿escuchaste?! Si antes no pudiste conmigo, ahora mucho menos. Soy cinta negra en karate.

-Scott.-Volvió a llamar la mujer con las mejillas enrojecidas.-Detén esto ya antes de que termine mal.

-¿Y tú, desde cuando lo defiendes?

Alexa desistió de su intento por halarlo hacía otro lugar. Algunas personas que estaban cerca, comenzaban a mirar atentamente el jaleo y eso no le gustó. Jamás le había agradado verse inmiscuida en riñas, mucho menos cuando las iniciaba Taylor.

Así que rodó los ojos y dio media vuelta, pero la mano sujetando bruscamente la suya la detuvo en seco.

-Oh, ¿a caso le vuelves a tener compasión al ratón?

-Scott, corta ya con eso, por favor. Ya no tenemos dieciséis.

-Si, viejo, tómalo con calma, ¿está bien?-Dijo Morgan, tratando de detener la evidente riña que el hombre ebrio deseaba.

Pero eso solo sirvió para que Taylor riera con estruendo y se bebiera de un solo trago lo que el barman había puesto en la barra desde hacía un rato.

-¿Te acuerdas, ratón, cuando te quitamos la ropa y te amarramos en las gradas para que todo el mundo se riera?

-Scott, basta…

-¿Verdad que fue divertidísimo?

Morgan estuvo a punto de incorporarse pero una vez más la mano de Reid sobre la suya lo detuvo, siendo él quien se enfrentara al ex capitán de futbol.

-Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

-Pues eso será muy poco, comparado, a lo que ahora puedo hacerte.

-Scott…

-Ya no me intimidas, Scott. Ya no más. ¿Sabes por qué?-Indagó el doctor con una sonrisa en los labios.-Porqué ya no estamos en la preparatoria, y tú ya no tienes absolutamente ningún poder sobre mi. Si antes, permití que tú y tú bola de retrasados amiguitos lo hicieran, fue por mi indecisión y mi baja autoestima; pero hoy las cosas han cambiado.

-¿Por qué eres agente del FBI?-Se mofó el rubio.

-No, porque he crecido, cosa que tú, ni por chiste, harás nunca. Eres un patético hombre que se ha quedado varado reviviendo sus _glorias_ pasadas de preparatoria, con complejo de líder al que sus idiotas amigos siguen solo porqué tampoco tienen vida propia, y el que jamás llegara a nada más que a _segundo destapador _del patético negocio de plomeros dónde trabajas. ¿A caso pensaste que me seguiría intimidando o me tragaría todas tus invenciones sobre tus supuestos logros y adquisiciones? No eres más que un perdedor, Scott Taylor, y jamás aceptarás que alguien, al que magullabas siendo un infeliz adolescente, haya tenido más éxito que tú a pesar de tener a Alexa Lisben a tú lado.

Alexa miraba a Reid con la boca abierta, al igual que Scott, quien tras apretar los puños y mirarlo con todo el odio del que Spencer jamás había sido presa, se abalanzó en su contra.

Pero en el mismo instante en que Reid, de alguna forma, intentaba detener el golpe, el cuerpo de Taylor cayendo sobre un par de macetas tras de él, efectuó tal conmoción que ahora era imposible que nadie no los observara.

La pelirroja lanzó un pequeño grito y corrió al lado del rubio, quien trataba de incorporarse mientras se sujetaba la mandíbula.

Spencer por su parte miró a Morgan, quien era el causante de todo ese alboroto.

-¿Tú?-Indagó Scott, limpiándose el hilillo de sangre del labio.- ¿Pero porqué…?

-Que te quede claro una cosa, _amigo_, si durante la preparatoria te ensañaste con Spencer porqué nadie tuvo el suficiente valor de hacerte el maldito frente, ahora él me tiene a MÍ para defenderlo hoy y las veces que sea necesario. ¿Entendiste?

-Derek.-Murmuró Reid con la boca seca, mientras observaba a su compañero quien estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no apagar su frustración con el que se incorporaba en ese momento.

Había escuchado durante mucho tiempo las jugarretas que ese hombre y muchos más, le habían hecho a Reid. Estaba arto y era momento de darle una lección que él gustoso impartiría.

Pero no fue necesario, pues antes de que alguien dijera nada, una ola de aplausos y gritos salió repentinamente de los presentes, quienes con sonrisa en labios y uno que otro gesto, felicitaban al par que se había atrevido a enfrentarse después de mucho tiempo a Scott Taylor.

Alexa se mordió el labio inferior y se aferró al brazo del hombre que miraba con odio a sus agresores.

-Esto, no se quedará así.-Advirtió, embarrando parte de su sangre en su mejilla.

-Cuando quieras, amigo. Te estaré esperando con los puños listos.-Asintió Morgan, pero Reid continuaba mirándolo como si se tratase de una cosa maravillosa.

El rubio hizo el intento de acercarse a ellos pero la pelirroja se lo impidió rotundamente.

-Basta Scott, déjalo así.

-¡No te metas en dónde…!

-¡Si!, me importa.-Dijo ella, bajando un poco la voz. Aunque dado el caso, entre tanto barullo solo los más cercanos la escuchaban.-Por favor, si realmente te importo en algo, vámonos de aquí. Por favor.-Imploró. Su rostro ya combinaba con su cabello.

El rubio efectuó un mohín de protesta pero asintió, girándose para caminar hacia la salida.

Más allá, la cuadrilla de Scott permanecía en su sitio. Quizá con la reciente _revuelta_, intervenir o ayudar a su _amigo_ resultaría contraproducente. Por eso decidieron mantenerse al margen aunque la mirada colérica de Taylor les advertía innumerables cosas que quizá, después, se cobraría.

El jardín entero se había convertido en una verdadera fiesta, y bajo el coro animado de: _¡Reid!, ¡Reid!, ¡Reid!, ¡Reid!_, el aludido tuvo que aceptar que la sensación era mayor a la jamás imaginada.

Se tomó un momento para disfrutar lo que solo en sueños había imaginado alguna vez, e inmediatamente siguió a la pelirroja, quien se había detenido solo un momento a recoger, con el rostro bajo, su chalina.

-¡Alexa!-Llamó, sobre el rugido ensordecedor del DJ aclamando por el micrófono su _comportamiento_.

La aludida se detuvo más por reflejo que por otra cosa.

-Alexa.-Repitió el doctor, acercándose a la mujer que lo enfrentó.-Alexa, yo…

-Déjalo así, Reid.-Negó, tratando de contener las millones de sensaciones que cruzaban su cuerpo.-Solo…déjalo así.

Pero Spencer le impidió que avanzara.

-No me disculparé, sabes que él…

-¿Se lo merecía?-Interrumpió la mujer con ironía.-Lo sé, es…es un idiota.-Sonrió, ocultando el llanto que de un momento a otro saldría sin más.-Pero es el idiota que siempre he amado y…mi lugar está con él, Reid.

El hombre asintió, mirando los acuosos ojos de la pelirroja.

-Reid…lamento todo lo que te hicimos pasar durante la preparatoria, lo lamento de verdad.

-Alexa, no es necesario…

-Déjame decirlo.-Señaló, estrujando la chalina.-Porque probablemente será la última vez que nos veamos y necesito decirlo antes de que mi consciencia me remuerda más de lo que ya hace.

Spencer la dejó continuar, sabiendo que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hablar.

La Alexa Lisben que conocía, la chica mas linda y popular de la preparatoria, jamás se detenía a pedir una disculpa o a charlar con quien no era digno. Esa Alexa que no había cambiado con los años y que obtenía lo que deseaba a través de Scott o alguna otra persona, estaba ahí frente a él, tratando de expresar palabras que quizá jamás se había detenido a analizar.

Por eso le permitió hacerlo, aunque una parte de él le decía que ya era suficiente humillación para ella.

-Fuimos malvados al hacerte todas esas bromas pesadas. Éramos como esos locos que tú apresas en el trabajo.

-No, claro que no. Solo eran…

-Muchas veces.-Dijo ella, mirando al apuesto hombre que aguardaba que finalizara.-Traté de disculparme contigo, pero Scott y los demás…creo que su influencia fue mucha y terminé por ahogarme en ella.

Lamento mucho el daño que pudimos ocasionarte, sobre todo yo, pues sabiendo que te gustaba, me aproveché de eso para hacerte pasar momentos penosos.

Reid lo sabía, jamás fue un secreto.

-Esta noche.-Sonrió ella con un poco más de confianza.-Me topé con un hombre sumamente atractivo, cordial y respetuoso que en ningún momento hizo un comentario ofensivo hacia mi, a pesar de que tenias todo el derecho de hacerlo. Por el contrario, mientras yo pensaba en que quizá serías mi salida hacia el mundo glamoroso que alguna vez soñé, tú en ningún momento te aprovechaste, a pesar de haber podido hacerlo.

En ningún momento presumiste nada ni mucho menos me restregaste el gran éxito que has alcanzado. Por el contrario.-Sonrió con cortesía.-Me guiaste a una conversación amena que yo propicié y terminé admitiendo que en realidad, en verdad, me gustaría formar parte de tú mundo.

-Alexa…

-Pero también me di cuenta, Spencer Reid, que a pesar de las millones de insinuaciones y de que sepas tan claramente como el agua, que soy estilista en un salón de mediana clase, que conduzco un auto tan viejo que en ocasiones debo empujar para llegar a casa agotada por los insultos de mi jefa y las bromas de mis compañeras, a preparar una cena para un hombre que nunca, a pesar de los años que llevamos juntos, me ha pedido matrimonio y que jamás agradece lo que hago por él. Qué, a pesar de saber que nos esforzamos ante las personas, sobre todo nuestras viejas amistades, en seguir aparentando que tenemos la _buena vida,_ tú nunca me dirías nada, porque tú si eres lo que aparentas.

Reid miró a la pelirroja un momento antes de que esta se apresurara a limpiar el par de lágrimas que se habían deslizado por sus mejillas y continuara sonriendo.

-Tienes suerte, Spencer. Mucha suerte.

-¿De qué?-Indagó él sin comprender.

-De ser lo que eres ahora, pero sobre todo de tener a alguien a quien le importas de verdad al grado de defenderte, no importando el precio, de quien sea y dónde sea, de cualquier ataque viejo o nuevo. En verdad…tienes suerte, Spencer.

La mujer no dijo más, dio media vuelta y avanzó por el largo pasillo hasta la puerta de salida, donde un auto blanco y quizá alquilado, la aguardaba con el golpeado Scott Taylor por conductor.

Reid habría querido decir algo pero se encontró no teniendo nada que agregar, así pues la vio partir, dando por zanjado el tema más importante de su vida.

-Ahí dentro los presentes siguen coreando tú nombre, chico. Has causado una revolución completa. Yo creo que en lugar de reunión de preparatoria, esto es una fiesta en honor a Spencer Reid.

La voz de Morgan a su espalda le extrajo una enorme sonrisa.

-Bueno, me halaga el gesto.-Dijo, acercándose al hombre que imitaba su sonrisa.-Pero me temo que tendrán que terminarla sin mí.

-¿Y eso por qué?-Indagó Morgan, aferrando la cintura del hombre que lo haló de la corbata hacia él.

-Pues porqué…ya hice lo que tenía que hacer y ya quiero irme.

La sonrisita de Reid solo provocó que el otro enarcara una ceja.

-Hey, chico, si es por lo que hice…

Pero el doctor impidió que hablara, mientras le desarrugaba cuidadosamente la corbata.

-Nadie, desde que tengo memoria, había hecho algo así de importante por mí, jamás.

-Pero…

-Quizá una parte de mi deseaba venir a esta…cosa, para demostrar que no soy un perdedor. Para hacer eso que el noventa por ciento de las personas hace, en reuniones como esta.

Derek sonrió. El chico estadística estaba de regreso.

-Pero me voy satisfecho, no por lo que dije o dejé de decir.-Aclaró antes que nada.-Sino porqué no tengo que demostrarle nada a nadie. Yo sé lo que soy y las personas que me importan también. Eso es todo lo que me interesa.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, chico. Esta noche has hecho un gran avance, tal vez debería llevarte a festejar o algo.

Spencer lanzó una carcajada.

-Creo que por hoy tu complejo de héroe ya hizo suficiente, Derek.

El aludido imitó la risa.

-Pero…quizá deberíamos de ir al hotel.-Comunicó, sonriendo de una forman que Derek no conocía.

-¿Al hotel?-Indagó un tanto desconcertado.

-Si.-Asintió el doctor, muy cerca de los labios del otro.-La noches aun es larga y… ¿A caso no dijiste que ibas a comerme?

Morgan sonrió y cerró la distancia que desde hacía bastante rato había deseado afianzar.

El beso fue intenso, húmedo y hambriento, lleno de algo mágico que ambos degustaron.

Quizá esa reunión no había sido una pérdida de tiempo después de todo, y la obstinación de Derek, junto con la de todo el equipo, habían obrado en la buena acción del año.

Morgan tomó la mano de Reid y enfiló hacia el estacionamiento, sintiendo entrelazar sus dedos con los de su compañero.

-¿Sabes?-Dijo, una vez que llegaron al auto.-Por un momento tuve miedo de…

-¿Qué fuera tras Alexa?

Morgan no deseaba expresarlo tan dramático, pero asintió.

El doctor sonrió, robándole un beso a su _héroe._

-No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente, ¿eh? Incluso ella lo adivinó.

-¿Si? Pensé que habíamos sido bastante discretos, sobre todo con la horda de fans locos que me salieron por ahí.

Ambos rieron.

-Bueno, pues fue precisamente el golpe que le propinaste a tú fan número uno, lo que te delató. Debería trabajar más en ocultar su perfil, agente Morgan.

El aludido fingió enfado y acorraló a su compañero contra la puerta del auto, donde reanudaron el beso voraz de hacía un momento.

Los labios se buscaban con urgencia, deseosos de transmitir palabras que solo en silencio podían ser recitadas. Deseosos de extinguir la sed que solo podía ser apagada por el otro.

-Hey, si continuamos así, quizá no lleguemos al hotel.-Murmuró Morgan, lamiendo la quijada del que sonrió.

-Tal vez…aunque el auto, ahora que lo aprecio mejor, no se ve del todo mal. ¿Qué opinas?

Si bien volvieron a besarse, Morgan se separó, desactivó la alarma del automóvil, abrió la puerta del pasajero e hizo una fluorita.

-Entonces, ¿qué esperamos?

Reid rió y subió al auto.

Esa noche había adquirido material invaluable de aprendizaje, pero sobre todo, cerró el pasado que tanto dolor le había causado.

Pero su _héroe_, había sido lo mejor de todo. Quizá debía recompensarlo con algo especial y que le encantaba, justo bajo la cremallera que comenzaba a verse molesta.

Si, la noche aun era larga y el hambre atroz.

-Tal vez debería traerte a la próxima reunión de preparatoria, ¿qué opinas, Derek?...

**FIN**

Bien, finito. Este chap salió un poquitín largo pero no podía ser cortado.

Ojala haya sido de su agrado, gracias por la increíble aceptación de esta historia, sobre todo por continuar conmigo y darme vida.

Felicidades nuevamente_ Maggy_ y a todos ustedes un millón de Gracias

See ya Everyone ^^

**KLF**

Mayo 09


End file.
